User talk:Commander A222
Hello! Nova Team Hi and I also like your story of Nova Team, but I do have a question have you got plans to make a Halo Reach Machinima story of "Nova Team" it would be great, :D regards Colby James. Colby James (talk) 08:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to join my story Halo Reach Would you like to become and you don't have to if you don't want to in the Halo Reach story's me and my friend IHaveNoArt4u are planning on doing a Halo Reach story which is canon done, we could have you also part of it, but I have to ask permission if it's granted, because considering the final battle in Aszod we think that might make a great scene for a battle to take place, perhaps maybe you could help with that, maybe your characters could in a scene, but I would like you if you can to help with some inspirations how to get the story a great one, however where the events led place of a Unidentified Spartan team, you can help if you want do and you don't have to if you don't want to as its a request if your willing to help out, regards Colby James, ;) Colby James (talk) 09:53, April 16, 2016 (UTC) A funny thing to ask Hey A222, I just wanted to ask you a thing, would it be okay for you if we had a crossover between your John-A222 article and my Tyler-A319 and other Alpha Company spartan articles? Like, both of them are in the same universe and stuff like that? It'd be great! P.S. I'm making a leader board picture for Alpha Company's top 8 Spartans. Do you want John to be in it (3rd,7th and 8th places are taken already)? I'd be glad to add him. Cheers, bud. 05:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots Could I possible ask for some Halo Reach Screenshots. The armor would be Commando Helmet with the golden visor. Mark 5 shoulders, Pilot chest, TACPAD-wrist, Tactical Soft Case-leg armor, and FJ/PARA knee armor. The colors are light green and brown. Thank you and I really LOVE your articles BEN THE BEST456 (talk) I can take a look and see if I have the pieces you need. Make sure you give me the specific color names. Also, what type of screenshots do you need? Commander A222 (talk) 02:01, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Primary color is Sage with the secondary color being Khaki. The shoots I want could just be the Male spartan fighting some Covenant in campaign or firefight. He must also wield an Assault Rifle and Magnum. Also, if by chance you could provide me with some screen shots of a female spartan wearing an Air Assault helmet-FC-I, with a Multi-Threat left shoulder and a ODST right shoulder plate. The chest should be Assault Commando with TACPAD for the wrist. Leg armor can be Default and knee armor default as well. The colors should be Maroon as Primary and White as secondary and she needs to wield a sniper and magnum. Both spartans can be killing Covenant but should not be placed together at all. Again love your work and thank you for the consideration. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 16:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) A222 conundrum . With the way your signature is set up, you need to write , notice the "text=".}} Voice Actors in future for Nova Team story In future as I was about to explain they're is one problem and however it's voice actors for Commander John-A222, Lieutenant Commander Josh-A124, Lieutenant's Tyler-B037, Adam-B226, Warrant Officer Timothy-A130 and Chief Warrant Officer Nathan-B136, however they're is one actor I would love to voice it's Adam, Adam would be my character as I might have a good voice and I think Adam would be a good canidate to voice if you where to do a machinima that is as I already saw on talk page, But also I like to say one thing about Adam he's a very good looking Spartan and he's my favourite character, and also Nova is a great team, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 08:58, October 26, 2016 (UTC) That leaderboard thing Thoughts? }}